


Will always save you

by RushiStellar



Series: NayuRen week 2020 [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushiStellar/pseuds/RushiStellar
Summary: Argonavis and Gyroaxia went to a mountain, but something happen to Nayuta which cause him to remember the same thing happened when he was a child, meeting the child who save him.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta & Nanahoshi Ren, Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: NayuRen week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022722
Kudos: 21





	Will always save you

Argonavis and Gyroaxia have taken a trip to a mountain, with all the members, and it includes Nayuta, due to someone provoking him, he begrudgingly joined them. Right now, they are taking a way up, road is so tight that if you miss a little step you may fall down. As Nayuta is not usually used to this, thanks to his exercise he can somehow manage, he took a glance at a blue-haired guy in front of him. _How can this one can climb?_ He thought, Nayuta and Ren are currently the last one climbing. 

“Nayuta-kun, are you okay there?” Ren suddenly turn to look at him which slightly surprised Nayuta. 

“I’m fine. Focus on the road, Nanahoshi.” He immediately ordered Ren. 

“Oh, sorry.” Ren followed him and went back to look on his trail. 

Nayuta sighed, he continue to walk, frowned on his face. And wishing this to end. Suddenly, a bug fly off in front of him which cause him to be surprised, and lose his balance, he didn’t notice that there is a near cliff and without anything to hold on, he slowly fall down. 

“Nayuta-kun!” He heard Ren and saw his worried face before everything went black. 

_A child Nayuta is currently crying as he look around, he sat on a big tree, all he can see around him are trees, he was talking some walk when suddenly he fall down and got on this area, good thing it is not a very high cliff, but no one saw him, and he got an injured feet._

_“Mama...” child Nayuta cried out, he can hear birds suddenly flying which cause him to be afraid, he just wish that no bugs or insects came to him. “Why did we came to this place?” Nayuta said to himself. He and his mom visited Hakodate, she let Nayuta play on the park while she talk to some woman. Nayuta saw a small rabbit and he suddenly chased it, without noticing what’s around him, he got to the part of the park where there are no people, lots of trees, as he slowly moved and continue to look around he didn’t notice a cliff and fall down._

_Nayuta tried to get up but suddenly feel a pain on his feet, and cause to start having tears on his eyes, as he feel helpless. No one is there to help him, his mother is not there. He continue to cry and from time to time rub his eyes with his small hands. As he wipe his tears, he heard a branc breaking he immediately look up and saw a pair of purple eyes looking at him._

_“Are you okay?” the blue-haired kid asked Nayuta, he slowly went close to him. Nayuta’s brow furrowed as he look at the kid, having his guard up. “Oh, you look hurt.” the kid said as soon as he is close to Nayuta. “Here.” The kid gave him his blue handkerchief, but Nayuta didn’t take it which cause the kid to tilt his head. He then went closer and lightly wipe Nayuta’s face with tears and sweats on it which surprised Nayuta but since he can’t really move he let the kid touch him._

_The kid look down and saw his swollen feet. “Oh no! Does it hurt?” He asked pointing to his feet. Nayuta unconsciously nod as an answer, he don’t have any energy to fight with this kid. The kid then wrap the handkerchief on his feet. “Ahm, what should I do?” The kid said as he look around. Suddenly, Nayuta felt some chill, as at this area it is getting cold, hugging himself to keep him warm, he felt a warm cloth being wrapped around him. He look up and saw the kid gave him his blue scarf._

_“Where it for now. Ahm, I can’t carry you at all, but stay here, I’ll call for help, okay?” The kid asked him. “Stay, okay?” He said again as he slowly run away. “No, don’t go..” Nayuta thought, now his back to being alone, but something feel strange, he is not that afraid as earlier, the warm scarf wrapping around him making him feel safe._

_Nayuta opened his eyes, as he heard some footsteps and people talking, he saw his mother running up to him, and hugged him as soon as she went close. “My god, Nayuta, I’m glad you’re safe.” Upon hearing his mom voice and feeling her warmth, he started to cry again. He was afraid but then, someone save him, he silently thanked that blue-haired kid._

Nayuta opened his eyes, but then darkness is all he can see. “What the hell?” He said as he look around and exhaled, he remembered that he fall down due to that stupid bug. “Why the hell I dreamed about that?” He said as he remembered the dream he have that happened when he was a little kid, but what caught his attention is the blue-haired kid, he looks familiar, someone he really knows, he remember that he asked his mom about that kid, but then she can’t remember it, and as time goes by Nayuta forget it. 

And now, he is in the same situation that happened years ago, with a broken leg from the fall down, tall trees around him, but at this time, it is completely dark. He sighed and tried to get up, but it really hurts when he step on his feet. “Fuck this.” 

Suddenly, he saw a light coming his way, he frowned as he look at it, and was surprised who suddenly emerged from the bushes. 

“Nayuta-kun!” Ren yelled and immediately run towards him. Nayuta froze for a moment, and suddenly, he remembered that kid from the past. _Blue hair and those purple eyes, are you kidding me?_ he thought. 

“Nayuta-kun! I’m glad you’re safe.” Ren said as some tears formed on his eyes. “I’m sorry, I should grab you immediately. I’m really sorry.” Ren apologized as he look down. Nayuta is just staring at him, from a frown his face went soft. 

“Nanahoshi.” He called out. Ren immediately look up meeting his eyes. Nayuta lifted his hand and touch Ren’s cheek. “You look like a mess.” He commented as Ren have some dirt on his face, his hair have some leaves on them, his clothes has some dirt too, he can see that Ren really did everything to look for him. 

“Nayuta-kun, is something wrong?” Ren asked him, and then, went to look down. “Oh no, you got hurt, we need to get you out of here and treat you.” Ren suddenly grab him and tried to lift him up. “Here, put your arm on my shoulders, let’s get back to the others.” 

Nayuta take a look at Ren, “How many times you were going to save me?” Nayuta whispered, as he remembered now, that Ren and that kid at the time is the same. 

“Eh, Nayuta-kun, did you say something?” Ren asked him. 

“Nothing.” He replied. And the two started to walk out of the forest, Ren making sure that Nayuta is not straining himself as he is hurt. Once they arrived at the camp, the others immediately assist the two, and treat Nayuta’s wound. 

\------- 

As Nayuta rest on his room, he took something from his bag, a worn out blue scarf, he still carry this thing wherever he go, it is like a good luck charm. Suddenly, his door open, he saw Ren peeking, and when he saw him, Ren smiled and went close to his bed. 

“Are you okay now, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked him as soon as he took the chair and seated next to his bed. 

“I’m fine.” Nayuta replied and went back to look on the scarf. Ren take a look at it too. 

“Hmm, it looks so worn out, is that yours?” Ren asked him. Nayuta look directly at Ren. 

“No, it is from someone who save me before.” Nayuta told him, he lifted the scarf. “Do you notice something on this?” Nayuta asked Ren. 

Ren brows furrowed as he look at it, and notice a star red mask with 7 severs on it. “Wait, I think I have that same scarf before, my mom made it for m-” Ren stop as he went to look at Nayuta who has a smirked on his face. “That kid..” Ren said as his eyes went wide. “Is you, Nayuta-kun?” 

“Good, you remember.” Nayuta said and he put down the scarf. “Why are you always saving me?” 

“Ahm, you see...ahm..” Ren can’t find words to say, as he remember how he thought about that kid, if he was safe, if he was using his scarf, and now, that kid turns out to be Nayuta, the one he look up to, the one who is starting to have a special place in his heart. 

Nayuta lightly grab Ren’s nape, and went close to him. “Thank you.” Nayuta whispered to him. Ren suddenly feel like crying at that moment as Nayuta’s soft voice making him feel so warm, but what he did is hug Nayuta tightly. Nayuta was surprised at first, but then, he hug back Ren. _This warmth..._ Nayuta thought. 

The two people who met as a kid, as one saves the other, and now, they got to meet again, a rival at first, but one of them continue to understands the other, they continue to have silent promises, and now, they will start a new chapter, being more than a rival, more than a friend.


End file.
